


Unique And Now Told

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warnings in author's note, all the alternate universes hell yes, don't read chapter 9 if nsfw is something you're not comfortable with, etc etc etc, for the sake of my sanity i decided to keep all warnings inside the notes for each drabble/chapter, too many tags otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Stars shining bright above youNight breezes seem to whisper "I love you"Birds singing in the sycamore treesDream a little dream of meA collection of Kolivance drabbles





	1. Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my kolivance drabbles on ao3 for easier access and personal organization LOL A great number of them are answers to prompts I've received on [tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com), which I'll add in the chapters' summaries!
> 
>  
> 
> The quote in the summary comes from a song titled "Dream A Little Dream Of Me". It's a very lovely song that I think fits Kolivan and Lance well! Also, the song Lance is singing in this drabble is "Banana Pancakes", and the artist is Jack Johnson~
> 
> This is for my dear friend, Waffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant. Fluuuufff. Lance sings

 

 

**Banana Pancakes**

 

 

 Lance was smiling.  It was a small calm smile, one Kolivan didn’t see much on the other’s face when the paladin was aware there were more people in the room.  Seldom times had Lance shared that same smile with Kolivan himself when it was just the two of them, whether during or after training, or on different occasions between the two of them.

 He’d never truly admit it to anyone, not even to Lance himself, but Kolivan absolutely adored that smile.  It was an honest one, one that was mirror of true contentment within, a gesture adorning Lance’s face when worries managed to be left aside for a moment every now and then.  Kolivan liked that it lacked false bravado and that instead the corners of thin lips curled with grace and sweetness.  It made Lance’s face shine in unsuspecting ways Kolivan had never been truly ready to discover but he had grown fond of them anyway.

 He wanted to see Lance smile like that more.  It made him feel at ease too.

 

 Remaining where he was standing a few steps past the entrance to the room, he continued watching Lance, honestly amused the other hadn’t noticed his presence just yet.  The shorter male had what Kolivan had recently learned to be headphones covering his small and round human ears.  He didn’t understand why humans would use something that dampened their already weak hearing, and he had denied Lance and Pidge’s proposal of trying on the headphones himself, but it did seem that they enjoyed using them to their heart’s content whenever possible.

 Lance’s eyes were also closed.  He was humming out some kind of melody, one Kolivan didn’t know, but that wasn’t something new.  It was understandable and to be expected, as well.

 What he did not expect was for the paladin to start singing next.

 

“ _ We could close the curtains, pretend like there's no world outside _ ,” Lance’s voice sounded sweet—sweeter than what Kolivan ever thought it could turn to be, and he found himself walking closer to the human, mesmerized, unknowingly being pulled in by Lance’s energy.

 The shorter male threw his head backwards then, partially resting it on the edge of the backrest of the large couch where he was sitting.  The lighting casted a beautiful glow on his features, and Kolivan knew there was no sense in denying he had lost himself for a moment staring at the smile on Lance’s mouth.

 

 “ _ We could pretend it all the time, _ ” Lance was still singing, and each word rolling past those lips made Kolivan want to know the lyrics as well so he could have something to share, to make the moment more… theirs, “ _ And can't you see that it's just raining... there ain't no need to go outside _ …”

 Somehow within the span of one thought and another, he was now standing right by the human’s side.  The other carried on melodically saying the rest of the song, and it came to an end soon enough, though the precious smile remained.

 Now Lance was opening his eyes—blue meeting yellow ones, and he was too startled to notice the serene and fond expression on Kolivan’s face.  Instead, Lance jumped a bit on his seat, bouncing on it once, as he let out a high pitched squeak, a hand immediately moving to his chest where Kolivan knew the heart was.

 “What the quiznak—what—,” Lance removed the headphones and placed them by his side on the couch along with a small device connected to them, “Kolivan!.” he whined, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks, “Don’t scare me like that!”

 “I apologize,” Kolivan said, a smile of his own appearing on his lips, “it wasn’t my intention.  You have a beautiful voice.”

 “I, well, yeah, o—wait.  _ What? _ ,” now the color was taking over the bridge of his nose and the entirety of his cheeks, and he stood, even though the height difference was still there, “How long have you been here?”

 “A while,” Kolivan admitted, surprising Lance yet again.  “You seemed to be really content.  What were you singing?”

 “It’s a song my brother used to like a lot and I—,” Lance tilted his head backwards so he could look at the other better, eyes narrowing slightly, “What do you mean  _ a while? _ And are you smiling? Oh my—oh my god, Kolivan, your smile is gorgeous!”

 

 The two of them stood there, close to each other, for a moment before Lance promptly realized what had stumbled out of his mouth.  Kolivan noted quickly enough that the other was surely about to try and —; it was written all over his face.  It just amused him even more.

 “Your smile is beautiful, too,” he said, giving a small nod before turning around and leaving the room, leaving a speechless and flustered Lance behind.

 

 

°


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for an Escaflowne inspired AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe — Fantasy setting. Inspired on The Vision of Escaflowne!

 

 

**Unexpected**

 

 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

  
  
He was supposed to finish his practice for the next marathon and then meet with his friend Hunk at their favorite coffee shop, have a nice time before going back home and watching a movie, probably.   
Even talking to Keith on the phone for an hour would’ve been an outcome within the expected realm of possibilities —  _ but no _ . Everything in his life just  _ had to _ change completely.

  
  
Not in a million years he would’ve guessed that a–a– _ a _ dragon,  _ for fuck’s sake _ , would show up from literally nowhere to try and chew him up while he was about to reach the finish line, damn it! And even more bizarre had been the moment when a stranger dressed in leather and some sort of weird armoured vest gathered him up in strong (very muscular) arms the moment before those enormous jaws closed in on him!

  
  
And now, here he was.   
  
Holding on for dear life with his arms wrapped around the stranger’s torso, sitting on the back of a —  _ deep breaths, Lance, deep breaths _ — a fucking mechanical dragon as they continued to fly over cities he’d never ever seen before in his life.   
He barely noticed when the stranger began talking.

  
  
“My name is Kolivan,” he said, and Lance’s blue eyes for some reason fell on the blade still dripping with green dragon blood tied to the leather belt on Kolivan’s waist. “It’s my assigned mission to protect you. We are about to reach our base.”

 

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading these drabbles! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com), in case you want to talk :-D


	3. Shimmering Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan sees glitter for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Just. fluff.
> 
> Canon compliant

 

 

**Shimmering Dust**

 

 

   “Lance,” Kolivan frowns as he looks at the lithe human, who in turn is looking at himself in the mirror, “what is… what is that?"

  
   “Oh, this?,” Lance blinks once as he holds a small circular box filled with a kind of glimmering golden dust in his hand, “It’s glitter! I didn’t think I’d find glitter this deep in space but, hey, I guess there’s always room for surprises!”

  
  
   Curiosity reaching high levels, Kolivan steps closer before gingerly dipping a fingertip in that— _dust_ . Glitter. _Shiny dust_.

 

   “This is… strange. Why are you applying it to your eyelids?”

  
   “Well, we have a diplomatic meeting today and… I want to look amazing, I guess?,” Lance shrugs once before going back to painting his face.

  
  
   Kolivan stays silent for a moment then, inspecting the way his fingertip shines distractingly under the ceiling lights. He doesn’t like how it looks on him. And it feels… weird.  
   

    Walking towards the bathroom now to wash his hands, he says: “If it means anything, I think you always look amazing, Lance.”

 

 

°


	4. Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by mizulekitten on tumblr: _Kolivan seeing a kitten for the first time when Lance brings him back to earth and he's shocked because like... Why is it so small? And cute? He's seen kits before and baby animals but this one... this one is just... so cute? Why is it cute Lance?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF. Post-war AU. Established relationship.

 

 

**Paws**

 

 

   Lance is showing him around town when he sees it.  

   People on Earth are still trying their very best to get used to the idea of life in other planets not only existing but also being more developed and older races than the human race itself.  He’s on the planet on a diplomatic mission, yes, but he’s not going to deny that the main reason he came with the paladins to this strange land is Lance.  After so long of being alone, he doesn’t want to waste a single moment he can spend by his lover’s side.

   So now Lance is showing him around town.  Kolivan stands out, sure, and some humans gape openly at him, others take what Lance has informed him are pictures, others just—go on their own ways, barely looking at them twice.  It’s not like other species from widely different planets didn’t come to Earth too, wanting to solidify deals and satisfy their own curiosities.

 

   The ‘it’ in question is a small box badly hidden at the entrance of an alley.  Kolivan halts his walking and turns to look at it, his sensitive hearing picking up a muffled sound of crying.  He does not think twice before he’s approaching it with all the care and suspicion an unknown thing gets from him.  Lance luckily notices sooner rather than later that he is no longer walking by his side, and after a couple of seconds he’s standing right there, next to him.

   “What’s going on, big guy?,” he hums, peering at the box as well.

   “There’s a crying lifeform inside, but I don’t know if it’s dangerous—”

   “Crying?,” Lance is frowning now as he kneels in front of the box, “It must be a kitten or puppy then, nothing to worry about.”  As if on cue, the crying turns louder, and Lance doesn’t waste time in opening the lid of the carton box.

   Inside there’s effectively a small, very small kitten with the loveliest shade of blue eyes Kolivan has ever seen beside Lance’s.  The crying is very much louder now, and desperate.  For some reason beyond him, he carefully picks the tiny animal in his hands, noticing then the softness of the light grey fur.

 

   He’s never seen such a cute and tiny little thing before.  And so in need for proper care.  Kolivan frowns, rubbing along the kitten’s back with a fingertip, before he’s looking at Lance once more.

   “I think….,” he ponders on his words for a moment, but soon makes up his mind, “Can we… take this kitten home?”

   “You seriously asking?,” Lance grins then, wide and bright, “The little thing’s super cute! Of course we can!”

 

 

°


	5. Leap Of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by collector-of-hats on tumblr: _Kolivance? With hand kissing? Please and thank you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe — mix of fantasy with royalty. A tiny bit of an arranged marriage thrown in there. Fluff, though. Still fluff. They are in love

 

 

**Leap Of Faith**

 

 

   The long tail of his form fitting ceremonial coat rustles as Lance turns around as quickly as he possibly can.  He knows there are so many people on the other side of the closed marble doors waiting for him to enter—waiting for him to walk down that aisle Lance has grown to fear and hate.  He knows his parents are waiting for him to finally walk through those doors, a deal they crave to have sealed depending on Lance marrying someone he’s never met before…

   But he can’t do it.

   No.  He can’t do it.

 

   So he turns his back to the doors, ignoring the guards’ surprised exclamations as he picks up the front of the ceremonial robe that reaches the floor, picks it up and holds it over his hips as he begins to run.  The heels of his shoes echo in the long, long hallway, but all that Lance can hear is the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his ears, the shouts of guards running after him, trying to catch him, to stop him.

   The garments he’s wearing are heavy with embroidery and finely designed details, but he cannot stop to take them off.  That would be a waste of time he does not have.  So he runs as fast as he can, making a sharp turn once reaching the end of the hallway and heading straight to the barns.  He’s so so lucky the majority of the guards and castle’s inhabitants were all gathered around the majestic ceremonial room, otherwise he knows he would’ve never had a chance.  But he does have a chance now, and he’s not going to give it up for a future he does not want.

 

   Barging in through the barns’ old wooden doors, he closes them as fast as he can, adrenalyn working on his favour as he locks them.  He’s never been this deft and efficient before.

   “Prince…?,” the voice of the man Lance has grown to adore, to love, makes warmth and happiness settle in his stomach, “What are you doing?  The ceremony—”

   He turns around with a bright smile on his lips.  He’s still gasping for air from running, and he knows there’s little time to spare before the other guards finally catch up and come to take him away.  But still, he craves this moment, this moment in which he finally gets to ask for what he’s always wanted.

 

   “I don’t care about the ceremony,” he says firmly and takes long steps as he walks closer to the man who’s made him realized how much he could love, “I don’t care about that.  I—I want to go with you.  Please take me with you, Kolivan.”

   His words take Kolivan by surprise, that much is clear in his eyes.  There’s a constant pounding on the door that leads to the rest of the castle now, and that seems to be what finally gets Kolivan to make up his mind.  He smiles, a rare smile that Lance will never grow tired of seeing, as he holds the prince’s hand in his own, lifting it up to his lips so that he could press a firm, devoted kiss to the back of his palm.

   “You have my word, Lance,” he says then, eyes shining and full of life, “I’ll take you with me wherever I go.”

 

 

°


	6. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anonymous: _kolivance modern au where Kolivan has a kid? Your preference on what kind of setting it would be for the both of Lance and Kolivan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I honestly tried XD
> 
> Alternate Universe — modern setting. Dad!Kolivan, Babysitter!Lance. Regris is a good kiddo.

 

 

**Cheeky**

 

 

   “Do you like my dad?”

   The question makes Lance choke on his soda.  He sets the glass down on the counter a bit too hard and some of the sticky liquid spills over, coating his fingers and forming a small pool around the base of the glass.  He pays it no mind though as he turns around and looks down at the small kid standing near the entrance of the kitchen.

   “Regris,” Lance croaks, coughing, as his cheeks feel like they are burning up, “what—”

   “Do you like my dad?,” Regris repeats without missing a beat, blinking in a cute way up at Lance as he holds his crocodile plushie close to his chest.

   “What—what makes you ask that?,” a shiver runs up his spine as he goes to grab a handful of paper towels, first drying his now sticky fingers before cleaning the puddle of soda on the counter.  If he takes longer than necessary doing that, Regris does not comment on it.

   “Well,” the kid shuffles closer, dragging his sock covered feet on the tiles until he’s standing right next to Lance’s side, his eyes wide though mischievous, and that—that’s never a good signal.  “You smile a lot when my dad is around,” he says casually, shrugging once, “and your cheeks turn red! And—and—”

 

 

   There’s noise coming from the front door, and both Lance and Regris turn their heads towards the general direction the sound came from.  The kid grins widely then, running away from the kitchen like nothing happened and calling out his father’s name with glee.  Lance, however, feels a weird mixture of dread and agitation rising inside him and about to reclaim dominance over his words and actions.

   Kolivan’s voice is easy to hear from where he’s frozen still, bundle of soaked paper towels in his hand, blood rushing to his cheeks.  What is he supposed to do?  If Regris, who was a child, noticed he’s crushing on Kolivan, then—then…

   “Hey there,” Kolivan laughs from somewhere in the living room and Lance’s heart skips a beat, “how was school?”

   “Eh,” Regris replies with obvious distaste in his tone, “but I learned something new today!”

   “Yeah?,” finally, Lance’s brain says it’s ok to move again, and he springs into action, throwing the used disposable towels in the trash before washing his hands, noticing the distinct sound of steps coming closer to the kitchen, “And what is that?”

   “Lance likes-likes you!! And you like-like him too!”

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never forget you, Regris... I'll never forget you... 
> 
> Also, can you tell that I'm really bad at writing kids? LOL
> 
> my [tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/otabaek)


	7. Paperthin Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan does not lose anyone this time. Lance is by his side, strong, young, full of life, dreams and hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be one of my favorites. I love it a lot, especially because it's quite honest.
> 
> Canon compliant. Post-war AU-ish. Lifespan differences (+ character death).

 

 

**Paperthin Skin**

 

 

   It starts strong yet timid, powerful and shimmering, like something that's both entirely new and that's been on the works for a very long time.   
  
   Together, they fit like the unique two pieces of a puzzle. It surprises them, everyone around them, but it also leaves them warm.   
  
   Kolivan does not lose anyone this time.  Lance is by his side, strong, young, full of life, dreams and hopes.  The universe is theirs, dancing on the union of their joined hands, twirling around their ankles and giving them an energy they once didn't have.

  
  
   The war is over now.  It has been for a while. Kolivan notices lines at the corners of Lance's eyes—lines caused by encouraging smiles and laughter.  There are lines between his elegant eyebrows from frowning, lines at the corners of his mouth.  He looks as full of life as ever, there's energy in his steps, and Kolivan allows himself to smile like he only can when he has Lance by his side.   
  
   Time is slower now, the days are theirs.  Kolivan listens to Lance complaining about a grey hair he discovered that morning.  He looks at his husband (they got married long ago) and kisses his forehead.  "You are as beautiful as ever" and Lance laughs with the energy of yesterday.

  
  
   But Kolivan is no fool.   
   He knows Lance is no fool either.

  
  
   "You don't have to stay with me," Lance says around a mouthful of anguish and anxiety.

   "I choose to," Kolivan replies with ease, running his fingers through soft brown locks.

   "It won't get any prettier." _I won't get any younger._

   "There's no shame in this. Let me remain by your side." _I love you._   
  
   So he does.

 

   Afternoons are filled with warmth some months, and with unsettling chill some others.

   Lance looks at him and jokes about how he hasn't changed a bit.  "Galras do live longer, huh?"

   Kolivan looks into blue eyes that are as electric as ever.

   "Sometimes I wish I was galra too."

   "I would not change a minute of this reality, for they allowed us to meet."

   "Sap," Lance laughs. "I love you."

 

   And then it ends.

   It does not really, in so many ways.

   Kolivan stands alone and lets the light filtering through the closed window warm his skin.  He looks all around him, looks at the life he's had, and smiles like he only did when Lance was around him.

   He has so many years to live.  In a way he's lucky—Lance's memory will last that much longer.

 

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Koli would not try and be with anyone again after Lance dies. Their hearts belong to each other, and he might be alone (in some ways, not so much in others) again, but his love for Lance is enough to keep him warm. 
> 
> my [twitter](http://twitter.com/otabaek) | [tumblr](http://wajjs.tumblr.com) || [twitter dedicated to kolivance](http://twitter.com/kolivance)


	8. Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by puppetmaster55 on tumblr: _Kolivan attending an earth formal event and Lance convinces him to wear a suit, thinking that it would be better than his uniform, and then proceeding to gape and devises a plan to enjoy every bit of Kolivan in that suit (and to later personally get Kolivan OUT of the suit), which very much succeeds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update any of my stories anymore but then puppet came along and slapped me with amazing prompts so I guess I'm back, bitches
> 
> Post-war AU. This one is mildly suggestive? Kolivan in a suit is hot ok

 

 

**Dream On**

 

 

   It’s not like Lance never noticed how hot Kolivan is.  Even with all the armour and uniform he always has going on, Kolivan is, without a doubt, someone who is just… _very_ hot.  More than simply “very hot”, but his brain is preoccupied at the moment to think of better ways to describe just how attractive Kolivan actually is.

   He swallows twice and still his throat feels so absurdly dry.  Luckily, he’s standing close to the table with the champagne flutes filled to the brim with the bubbly liquid, so he simply grabs one and downs its contents in one go as he stares across the room.  When he mentioned to Kolivan how he should probably wear a suit to the event so that he wouldn’t stand out as much, Lance hadn’t actually realized the implications of his advice…

 

    But oh gods.   _He should’ve known_.

 

   Because Kolivan’s standing on the other end of the large large ballroom dressed to the nines in a tailored suit that hugs his figure in the best ways possible.  And Lance is here, very miserably ogling as he grabs another glass and quickly drinks the champagne, willing it to calm his sudden thirst somehow.

   The jazz band on the main stage keeps playing songs after songs that Lance no longer bothers to try and see if he knows them or not.  Running his palms down the front of his suit jacket and absentmindedly fiddling with his cufflinks, he strolls across the immaculate dance floor packed with dancing couples and makes his way directly to the wet dream come true that Kolivan wearing a tailored suit is.

   In his mind witty lines fly by one after another and it’s with ease that his smile turns flirty and confident.  Kolivan sees him come, _of course he does_ , and for a moment Lance thinks the tall galra gives him a smile of his own.  Behind his back, Lance crosses his fingers and wishes for luck.

 

   “Hey there, big guy,” he chuckles, tip of his tongue quickly dragging across his bottom lip, wetting it, “you are looking fancy tonight.”

   “Getting used to these clothes took a while,” Kolivan admits even as he leans closer to Lance, “but I must admit… the effect they have is quite appealing.”

   “I agree,” letting his blue eyes slowly travel up and down the beautiful planes of Kolivan’s body, Lance grins, “it is _very_ appealing.”

 

-

 

   At some point during the night, Lance isn’t entirely sure on details right then, Kolivan’s warm hand had found its way to his lower back, a guiding and comforting presence but also a claim.  It’s like Kolivan is saying ‘ _he’s with me_ ’ to literally everybody else in that large room with them and, being completely honest, Lance is more than ok with that.

 

   And when they are on a private suite, lips sliding together, mouths hungry and demanding more, Kolivan almost ripping his clothes off of his body, Lance grins and thinks that dreams do come true. 

 

    _Even the wet ones._

 

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I truly did. I think the image of Kolivan wearing a suit is just so strong that my brain started weeping and crying and I ended with a mental boner. I'm sorry. I love you puppet 
> 
> my [tumblr](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/otabaek) | [twitter dedicated to kolivance](https://twitter.com/kolivance)


	9. (NSFW) heaven is in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous on tumblr: _Kolivan biting on Lance's shoulder only to lap up the beads of blood. Lance loves the marks and the feeling of it during sexy time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually _hard_ nsfw, but it IS nsfw. If you're uncomfortable by that, I'd suggest you skip reading this chapter. I'm mainly posting it here for organization reasons.
> 
> Anal sex, semi-public sex. Biting. Yup. Biting. Koli likes to chomp

 

 

**heaven is in your arms**

(NSFW)

 

 

   Lance gasps and shivers, his hips tilting backwards, further pressing himself against Kolivan’s body even as he scratches the wall he’s facing, trying to hold onto it, looking for support.

   He bites his lips and closes his eyes, his senses being flooded by Kolivan and his warmth and his scent and his strong,  _strong_  arms holding him up, keeping him sheltered and safe. And covered, covered from the rest of the world, from the rest of the hallway, from whoever might happen to stumble upon them when they are — when they are like this.

 

   The thrill it adds to their joining doesn’t go unnoticed by either of them, and maybe that’s the reason Kolivan’s movements seem to be so hard, so fast, relentlessly chasing his own (and Lance’s) pleasure.

   Lance’s toes curl inside his shoes and his mouth hangs open in a long, drawn out moan that’s loud — too loud, maybe, considering they’re in a place that’s far from being as private as their bedroom is; but how is he supposed to control his voice when Kolivan is being so thorough in wrecking him, finding without error each spot that makes stars dance in Lance’s vision?

 

   “Shit, Koli-,” he shivers and rolls his hips once, twice, and slams a hand over his mouth to muffle his pleasured shout when his lover finally,  _finally_ , after so much teasing, hits his sweet sweet spot.

 

   He keeps his other hand pressed firmly on the wall. His palm, slick with sweat, slides down a couple of centimeters before he brings it up to shoulder-level again. This is driving him crazy. The sweet pressure of having Kolivan inside him, the heat, the warmth, the lust clouding their senses and making them demand more… the sting of the stratches left behind whenever Kolivan holds onto him without holding back, the sweat making his hair stick to his forehead and cheeks and the back of his neck–

 

   “Lance,” Kolivan whispers next to his ear, making him whimper and tighten around his lover. The action makes Kolivan curse in a language Lance still doesn’t know but gods, the rush it brings him makes him feel dizzy, exhilarated. “Lance,” Kolivan repeats his name like it’s a prayer and he can only breathe out a steady, feverish chant of  _yes yes yes_ ,

 

   His blue eyes open wide when Kolivan’s mouth attaches to his shoulder and doesn’t let go — Lance gasps and twists and thrusts his hips in wild abandon as Kolivan sinks his teeth into his sensitive flesh, bites hard enough to break through the skin and draw out blood.

   The universe explodes before his eyes and Lance doesn’t even notice when Kolivan covers his mouth with his own hand as he shouts loud and clear, his release hitting him like a tidal wave of lust and pleasure and satisfied need, soiling the front of his shirt and splattering on the wall. He shivers then, still high from his climax, and lazily sucks Kolivan’s fingers into his mouth, eyes half-lidded and unfocused, stars still swimming in them.

 

   Kolivan stills against him only for a moment and curses — louder than Lance remembers him being when they are not in their bedroom. His tongue is rough against the delicate skin of his shoulder, and it makes him feel like he’s steadily coming down from a constellation that’s unknown to him as Kolivan laps up droplets of his blood.

   When his lover’s hips move again and those strong arms pull him closer to that deliciously broad chest, Lance lets out a weak moan, closing his eyes and smiling with undeniable satisfaction. This is what his own heaven feels like.

 

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the times I don't write nsfw-ish things, some other times I do. blip blop


	10. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this prompt!](http://puppetmaster55.tumblr.com/post/169796657835/deaged-smol-kolivance-tho-lance-and-kolivan-end-up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a deaged fic and I honestly enjoyed it!!!! Babu Koli is a weakness...
> 
> Deaged!Kolivan, deaged!Lance. Canon compliant. FLUFF

 

 

**Sunny**

 

 

  The next thing he knows when he opens his eyes is that he doesn’t quite remember what happened before he went to sleep. He does remember his dream, though barely, fast moving images of a battle as epic as the tales that his mother used to recite at night upon his request.

  But the room looks nothing like his room and the sounds coming from behind the door are nothing like the sounds from home. It hits him, then. He’s not home anymore. Momma’s gone and so is his father, with them the promise of safety and warmth.

 

  Where is he, then? He doesn’t remember following anyone to a shelter, he doesn’t remember stumbling upon anyone after running away from his burning town, leaving behind everything he knows because he promised his mother he’d survive and remember them and that he would fight for justice… Did he pass out and someone took pity on him? Or was he taken by mean looking soldiers, just like the other kids?

  The lack of screaming and crying answered one thing, at least. He wasn’t taken by soldiers. Yet he knows that still doesn’t mean he’s safe.

 

  Sitting up slowly to take in his surroundings, the soft, brightly colored blanket that covered him slid off to the floor, revealing another kid sleeping peacefully by his side, curled up and with a digit stuck inside what seems to be their mouth.

  The sight of another kid makes him stop and forget about everything because, well… whoever they are, they aren’t galra. That much is clear. He doesn’t even know what species they happen to be, since he’s never ever seen someone like them or even heard of other aliens that could look like them. It was… new. Interesting.

  He needs to wake up the kid, he decides then. Maybe they know more about where they happen to be.

 

  “Hey,” he says while he awkwardly pats what he thinks is the alien’s head, keeping his voice low in case there actually are soldiers waiting just outside the door, “hey—wake up!”

  “Hrrrmg?,” the alien whines loudly, making him cringe and pat the stranger a bit more urgently, “Mami?”

  “What–,” the strange sound confuses him, but he doesn’t have the time to dwell on it now, “Hey, don’t go back to sleep again! Do you know where we are?”

 

  That’s when the alien opens their eyes and he gasps at their color. They are nothing like his own, they are white with blue and black and—and other colors, they were weird and new and… and intriguing.

  “Who are you?,” the alien says around their digit before they lower their hand, their face doing a weird movement and what he thinks is their lips sticking out in a strange way, “Where’s mami?”

 

And then the door of the room opens, sound and light crashing into the scene.

 

—

 

  It takes a while, a long while, of big weird aliens explaining things to them before Kolivan gets a gist of what’s happening. Well, he likes to think he does. There’s a princess and her advisor and then more of those weird looking aliens that made his friend  _(his friend!!!!)_  relax after seeing them. So the two of them are, apparently, in good hands.

  That still isn’t enough to make Kolivan feel like he can relax, so he stays at all times by Lance’s side because Lance trusts everybody too easily and his smile is pretty and it reminds him of the suns shining in the sky back at home.

 

  He still can’t believe someone as sunny as Lance asked him to be _best friends_.

 

  “Ko-Koivan!,” Lance grins and takes his hand, “Kolivan!”

  “Lance,” Kolivan says, feeling happy for the first time in maybe too long.

 

  And then they are running out of the room. Kolivan doesn’t quite understand why, but he runs by Lance’s side anyway because Lance is his friend and Kolivan likes him like he’s never liked anyone else before.

 

—

 

  “You are a princess. The highest power in everywhere!,” Kolivan declares as he holds Lance, who’s giggling, in his arms, “Marry us!”

  The princess, Allura, blinks too many times for Kolivan to keep count of as her advisor chuckles behind her back.

  “What,” she says, not even framing it as a question.

 

  “Marry us, marry us!,” Lance sings and it makes Kolivan grin brightly, “Ko-Kolivan’s really cool and I love him and–and my mami said you marry people that you love and I love Kolivan, so marry us!”

  Pride swells powerful and shimmering in his chest. Kolivan nods, puffing out his cheeks a bit. “Yes! Lance is bright like the suns and kind like my mom and we want you to marry us!”

  “Oh dear,” the princess’ advisor says with a happy smile, “it seems like you will have to marry them, princess! It’s not good to stand against love, is it?”

 

  And Kolivan thinks that even if his mother can’t be there to be happy with him, he’ll be ok. With Lance by his side, he’ll be alright.

 

°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thumbs hurt...


	11. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No unnecessary sacrifices. I’m not leaving you behind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Have... this...?
> 
> Canon compliant, character death

 

 

**No Light, No Light**

 

 

 Lance is struggling to breathe and it just makes Kolivan hold onto him all the more firmly.  With each explosion coming from above more and more dirt and gravel falls upon them—Kolivan himself can hardly breathe without feeling the need to cough.  He can only imagine how hard it must be for Lance, wounded and with a cracked helmet being his only reprieve from the rain of dirt continuously coming down from the unstable roof of the underground tunnel.

 The battle on the open grounds directly above them is still in full swing.  Yet here they are, trapped in their haste to escape from a trap that should’ve been obvious but wasn’t.  Someone keeps misleading them, that is the truth Kolivan right now promptly pushes out of the forefront of his thoughts — _there is a traitor in their ranks._  Instead, he focuses on how little the human weights that he can carry him safely with just one arm, focuses on that harsh breathing and on the way Lance holds onto the front of his uniform, clutching the fabric and squeezing.

 “You don’t have to—”

 But Kolivan just frowns and says: “No unnecessary sacrifices.  I’m not leaving you behind.”

 

 Lance’s smile is a faint sight in the nearly nonexistent light of the tunnel.  In truth, neither of them quite know where they are, they just know that they have to keep moving forward.  Going back is not an option, not anymore.

 “You know,” Lance says then, still holding onto the front of Kolivan’s uniform, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, “I never—shared this with anyone but…”

 There’s a faint light ahead of them—an exit, finally, and exit—

 “...I know Allura… isn’t particularly fond of you guys but…”

 Kolivan tightens his grip around the handle of his blade, knows that Lance took a hard hit from the explosion that sent them into these tunnels, knows that one of Lance’s hands in clearly broken—

 

 “...I think you are… very cool, y’know.  I admire you, truly...”

 Kolivan smiles at that but he does not lower his gaze from the now larger opening and he moves faster: almost there, almost there, they’re almost there—

 An explosion sends them all but flying backwards, Lance curses and their only source of light disappears faster than the blink of an eye.  The roof of the tunnel is caving in and they have no choice but to retrace their steps and go back.  Kolivan is running as fast as he possibly can, clutching Lance to his chest and going over each and every possible escape plan from those damned tunnels—the very ground shakes and the air grows thick with dust, Lance is barely breathing even though he keeps repeating “leave me here, leave me here, leave me here” and Kolivan wants to say “no unnecessary sacrifices” for each and every time the human insists on being left behind:

 

 “Kolivan, listen to me—”

 More of the unstable roof keeps falling upon them, large chunks of it covering both the space behind and in front of them until there are less and less ways to get out of there, and Kolivan knows that if he were to leave Lance behind he could very well make it to the outside, to the battle that never seems to end:

 

 “Kolivan, come on, I’m—”

 But Kolivan does not listen.  The mission is above the individual, and that includes himself: right now, the mission has been reduced to getting the paladin to safety.  He is an important part of the puzzle that war forms, after all, and without him Voltron and the rebellion would be hindered greatly.  No, by no means he can dare to leave Lance behind.

 That’s the last thing Kolivan thinks as finally the roof directly above them comes crashing down, burying them alive.

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to kill Kolivan but then I thought "hey, Koli cannot die alone!!!"


	12. to come back home is to come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is air, is light, is life, is energy. He’s a vibrant being that pulls Kolivan closer without even trying, he’s the reason Kolivan refuses to let go of hope and aims to become a better man each new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble written for my amazingly wonderful friend Sky! I'm a bit late but happy birthday!!!!!!!
> 
> This is a Star Wars AU. Kolivan is supposed to be a jedi, though he could easily be a high ranking official. Lance is a pilot and he lovingly calls his droid "Blue" :')
> 
> There's no angst!!!

 

 

**to come back home is to come back to you**

 

 

   He’s the last one to arrive to the hangar, and it’s not until he safely lands and jumps out of his ship that Kolivan feels like he can breathe again. Absently he thinks that maybe he should at least try and pretend that he hadn’t been anxiously waiting for  _his_  arrival, to pretend he feels way less than what he actually does—he knows there’s no reason to do that, though, considering that everyone on the base is already aware of their (not so secret) relationship.

   In a way, it makes things easier. It not being that much of a secret allows Kolivan to wait for his lover exactly where he’s standing, not having to be subjected to inquisitive gazes or the neverending gossip that always thrives with too much ease. He can smile as his lover jumps out of his ship and grins brightly at him, waving excitedly, lazy steps turning into a full sprint.

   Lance’s BB-unit chirps in an animated way, following its pilot, the blue mark that Lance had casually added to the design shining dimly under the lights.

 

   “Kolivan!,” Lance is air, is light, is life, is energy. He’s a vibrant being that pulls Kolivan closer without even trying, he’s the reason Kolivan refuses to let go of hope and aims to become a better man each new day.

   Kolivan smiles at the same time as Lance does once they are standing close to each other. The entire universe seems brighter, and he knows it’s only thanks to Lance’s beautiful smile.

   “I’m proud of you,” he says, not hesitating as he reaches out to hold his lover’s hand in his, fingers intertwining, “you were amazing in the fight.”

   “I didn’t do anything worth of praise,” he replies easily, stepping closer and giving Kolivan’s hand a squeeze, “but thank you.”

 

   A moment passes by between them. Other pilots smile at them, some walk by them, but no one interrupts them. They know—they know this is a moment both of them need and that soon will be cut short when debriefing begins and the two of them will have to assume their respective roles in their positions once more. For now, though, there are no differences in ranks or importance, they are simply two beings in the universe who happen to be in love in the midst of war.

   Lance’s blue eyes shimmer with life and emotions that have yet to come in contact with the surface, yet Kolivan understands him effortlessly, almost as if they were truly united. His eyes wander to Lance’s short braid peeking from where it’s tucked behind his ear, the decorative beads almost hidden by brown locks of hair. Kolivan lifts his free hand to hold the braid between his fingers, knowing that the same pair of beads are interwoven in his own braid, knowing that this is the only sign they both carry that shows their union.

 

   “I survived,” Lance whispers after another minute goes by, softly, squeezing Kolivan’s hand again, “I’m back.”

   “Thank you,” Kolivan whispers and returns the squeeze, both of them reassuring each other with the simple touch, and he feels his chest swell with emotions he doesn’t let come in contact with the surface either. It’s alright, though, because Lance understands. “Thank you for coming back.”

 

°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan's lightsaber is DEFINITELY purple


	13. no grave can hold my body down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When my time comes around  
>  Lay me gently in the cold dark earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was mainly inspired by a comment from [The_Angst_Chronicles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angst_Chronicles/pseuds/The_Angst_Chronicles) on a previous drabble here, **[No Light, No Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12298971/chapters/31520739)**. So yeah, this is kind of a sequel to that! 
> 
> Title and summary come from a Hozier song titled Work Song
> 
> Warnings: Character death.............angst hehehehe. Also this isn't really a drabble since this is a poem BUT WELL

 

 

**no grave can hold my body down**

 

 

   Years from now, someone will find them.

When only echoes of past battles remain

and present ones the lands claim—

years from now, someone will find them.

 

   Years from now, someone will find them:

their untimely tomb no longer a secret;

air blesses them next to the light,

they meet the exit they couldn’t find.

 

   It’s years from now and they are nothing but memories

stubbornly clinging onto each other and fighting time—

Are they remembered by all—

were they forgotten by some?

 

   His body is big and the pose breathes a desperate protection,

(a futile attempt at so; a fruitless intervention).

His body is small in comparison and betrays lost potential—

(one gone to waste; gone is what was special).

 

   Years from now, someone will find them—

will they be bones, will flesh remain,

will they become something that

without two wouldn’t any existence gain?

 

   Years from now someone will find them.

But now isn’t years to come,

and now isn’t the time of battles won.

Now there’s silence under the earth,

and tears in the stars above.

 

 

°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys 
> 
> thank you mizu for helping me out so much!!!


	14. let's face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "we're undercover at a party and have to dance together to hold our covers" kolivance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried? dalkdjldjalskjsa
> 
> AU, they are both spies! What's their mission, you ask? I have no idea LMAO

 

 

 

**let's face the music**

 

 

   Lance holds back his need to curse when he notices that one of the security guards is looking at him with too much attention.  He knows that cursing will only confirm the suspicions clear in the tense lines marking the guard’s face, and so he bites his tongue, pretends he only ever looked in that direction because he was looking for someone and then proceeds to carefully sweep his gaze over the rest of the room.

   There are couples more of less graciously gliding through the dance floor, the hired orchestra is playing songs that are both easy to follow and easy to accept as background music for the hundreds of conversations happening between the ones that decided to stay in their tables.  It all makes for a lovely scenery, truly, and maybe Lance would’ve allowed himself a moment to enjoy it if he hadn’t noticed the suspicion in the guard’s eyes—so he keeps searching the crowd, trying to find his partner, and only stands up from his own seat when he finally does.

 

   The dress he was asked to wear is long, too long perhaps, trailing a few centimeters behind him as he leisurely walks towards the person he wants to be standing next to the most right now.  Lance usually doesn’t mind dressing up for missions, but the dress and the heels that Allura handed him hours before are now getting on his nerves.  They are the definition of impractical.

   If he hadn’t owned her a favour, then he wouldn’t be the one to be forced to thread through this delicate situation right now.  Right now, all he wants is to throw the heels in the trash and head back to his house. But first, he needs to finish this stupid mission.

 

   “There you are,” he says in a low, casually intimate tone as he drags his fingers over his partner’s bicep in a gesture that screams familiarity to the ones watching, “I was wondering where you went, after you left me all alone…”

   “Angela,” Kolivan’s pretends to be surprised and the elderly couple standing before him clearly believes it, Lance’s name for this mission easily slipping through his lips, “I’m sorry, I was on my way back and—”

   “Oh, you should’ve let us know we were keeping you from returning to your lovely companion!,” the old man laughs heartily as the woman standing by his side smiles kindly at Lance, a strange twinkle in her eye.

   “Please don’t be upset at him, dear,” she says, smiling still, and Lance doesn’t have to force himself to offer a demure grin of his own in answer, “It’s our fault he left you waiting”

 

   Kolivan hums and rests a hand on the exposed curve of Lance’s back.  It’s a centering touch, thankfully, not a distracting one, and it lets Lance know that Kolivan’s noticed his distress as much as it works as an apology.  Lance’s nerves settle, and he smiles at the couple in front of them.

   “It’s alright, really,” grateful now for the long skirt of the dress, he curls his toes a couple of times, trying to get the feeling back into them, “I understand why he left me waiting, you two seem to be so kind.  I’m sure the conversation was amazing before I interrupted.”

   “Oh dear, you flatter us!,” the elderly woman laughs with ease and shakes her head, “We are going back to our table now. I hope you continue enjoying the party!”

 

   They stay where they are standing as the couple walks away—Kolivan’s hand still on his back and Lance is now feeling more secure, even though he knows they are still in a precarious position, the guards’ burning gaze a constant reminder that they cannot truly relax.

   “I think,” he whispers casually as he turns to look at his partner, “they are onto us.”

   “Perhaps we don’t blend in too well,” Kolivan looks around the room in a mirror of Lance’s previous actions, and the hum he lets out is swallowed by the music, “We do know for certain it’s not because of how you look.  We need to mingle.”

   “Mingle—,” that’s one word Lance never though he’d hear Kolivan say.

   “Yes.  I believe we should dance for a while.  Act like a couple. I shouldn’t have left you alone for so long…”

 

   The song ends just then and some of the couples sitting on the tables around the dance floor clap.  Shortly after, another tune starts being played, and Lance sighs. He did owe Allura a favour, but damn it, dancing with these killer heels?  She was really pushing it this time.

 

   “Alright,” Lance says anyway, letting Kolivan guide him, “let’s dance”

 

°


	15. 3 drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1° anonymous asked: late night meetings
> 
> 2° skylocked asked: sharing favorite pastimes
> 
> 3° candywii666 asked: And if you’re up for it, show us how to dance with cold winter cuddles? Kolivance would be perfect for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were short, so instead of putting them in separate chapters, I decided to compile them in just one!
> 
> Fluff, fluff, fluff

 

**1° late night meetings**

  The corner of Kolivan’s lips twitch as the door of the room opens almost soundlessly.  He doesn’t need to turn around to know who just came to see him: his sweet, addictive scent (one that clings to his skin, to his hair, natural to him; one that mixes with an artificial one in beautiful ways), the way his steps resonate within the four walls, it all betrays the identity of the visitor.

 And Kolivan allows himself to smile, even if just barely, as he continues staring out of the viewport, stars surrounding them, yes, but still so distant.

 

  “This brings me back to when we first started,” the other says casually, stopping just a few steps behind Kolivan, “and we could only meet at night.”

   “It’s still that way, Lance,” Kolivan reminds the other, still not looking away from the universe expanding before their eyes, “Except it’s only night within the castle.”

   “Eh,” Lance chuckles and shrugs, though he knows Kolivan can’t see his gesture, “semantics.  It’s night.  That’s what matters, I guess—or, well, part of what matters.”

 

   The thrum of energy that can be felt in any part of the castle takes over the silence that wraps around them next.  There’s a hint of a pleased smile in Kolivan’s face as he finally turns around to face his lover and comrade in arms.

 

   “It does feel like it might be one of our first nights.”

   “You know what they say about time,” Lance grins, stepping closer now and lifting a hand to rest it upon one of Kolivan’s shoulders, “that is circular and all that.  Maybe we are really starting something all over again.”

  “Maybe,” Kolivan concedes and leans down to gently press his forehead against Lance’s, peace and contentment spreading through their veins, “I do hope that’s the case.”

 

—

 

**2° sharing favorite pastimes**

  Kolivan hums as he bends forwards in his seat, forearms resting on his thighs, and he stares with utmost focus as Lance expertly maneuvers a needle in one hand—it pierces the tense piece of clean cloth to reappear on the other side, the colorful thread that’s somehow attached to the end of the instrument going through the path the needle opened and slowly filling a figure that’s gaining volume with each time Lance repeats his actions.

  A large wooden ring serves as frame and a smaller wooden ring pressed within the larger one keeps the cloth in place and tense enough for Lance to continue the activity perfectly.  There’s something calming about the repetitive movements, something that makes Kolivan feel at ease as thread by thread the shape of a blade just like his own becomes apparent on the canvas.

 

  “What is—what is the name of this activity you’re exercising?,” he asks at last, when he can’t contain his curiosity anymore.

  “Embroidery,” Lance answers easily, not missing a beat as he pierces the canvas with the needle once more, “my grandma taught me how to do this when I was a kid.”

  “It seems… calming,” Kolivan says, fingers twitching as he memorizes the way Lance’s beautiful hands move.

  “It is,” with a smile, he sets the wooden rings with the cloth trapped between them down on his thighs, the needle halfway through it, “I like to do this whenever I have the time.  It reminds me of home…”

 

  Kolivan hums and lifts his eyes to meet Lance’s blue ones.  A beat of silence passes between them, though none of them are uncomfortable at their proximity.

  “Before…,” he starts talking even though he isn’t sure if he should share something so personal, though he has the feeling that it’s alright, because Lance is the one listening, Lance is someone who can  _understand_ , “I used to enjoy painting.  It relaxed me, when things got tough and—”

  Lance stays quiet and waits him out.  He doesn’t pressure Kolivan to continue, to admit things he isn’t ready to put into words, though Kolivan continues, because he isn’t one to leave things unfinished.

  “I only stopped after Antok…”

  “Do you have any paintings saved?,” he asks then, a soft smile on his equally soft lips.

   Kolivan is glad for the diversion.  “I do,” he admits, and stands up before reaching a hand towards the other, “Come. I’ll show you.”

 

—

 

**3° cold winter cuddles**

  There are blue things Kolivan has come to think of when he needs to collect himself and regain his inner peace.  Blue, like the color of Lance’s eyes, the color of Lance’s armour and of the thread of destiny tying them together. **  
**

_This_ blue, the blue taking over Lance’s lips, is a blue he doesn’t want to see ever again.  Not if he has a say about it, not if he can avoid it.

  The small fire they managed to start crackles and flickers pauperly in the center of the cave they are using as shelter until the storm passes, but who know when that’s going to happen.  In the meantime, they have to find a way to stay warm—though Kolivan is now realizing this is more of a problem for Lance than for himself.

 

  “Come closer to me,” he says, trying to mask his worry with a stern expression, though he knows he’s not quite succeeding, “we can share warmth that way.”

  Lance sniffles and nods, and even though he does move closer, he’s still far away.  It makes Kolivan feel a kind of frustration he hasn’t felt in too long, so he takes matters into his own hands by literally picking up Lance in his arms and pressing his smaller form to his front.  The answer he gets is immediate: a whole-body shudder wrecks through the other’s form, muscles tensing for a moment before relaxing completely.  

  Whether because of instincts or not, Lance then burrows his face in Kolivan’s chest, exhaling shakily, fingers closing around his uniform and clinging onto him for dear life.

 

  “When you said… it was winter season in this planet… I thought—thought you meant a different kind of winter,” Lance whines after a while, and Kolivan hums, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down the human’s back.

  “What kind of winter?”

  “O-one… less cold?,” huffing, he rubs the tip of his nose between Kolivan’s collarbones, now no longer ashamed of being so close to the other, “At least—at least we get to cuddle.”

  “Next time,” Kolivan says then, “perhaps we shall ‘cuddle’ in a safer environment.”

  “Oh god,” Lance moans out weakly at that, “ _yes_ ”

 

 

°


	16. moonlight serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pink-contrailed asked: "If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU based on one of my favorite movies, The King and I (with Deborah Kerr and Yul Brynner)
> 
> Lance's character would be a parallel of Tuptim.
> 
> THERE'S BEAUTIFUL ART BASED ON THIS DRABBLE, YOU CAN FIND IT [HERE](https://sharpkatsudon.tumblr.com/post/175312836694/fanarts-for-this-amazing-so-sweet-kolivance-drable) !! pls check it out, it's absolutely beautiful

 

**moonlight serenade**

 

  Lance is the prettiest being to ever live under the moonlight.

  His eyes shine with the promise of a whole life left to be experienced, his skin glows with the blessings of a stubborn youth that refuses to be diminished even after everything that happened.  There’s magic in his movements, there’s magic even in what he doesn’t do.  Even as he crouches against the trunk of a tree, shielded by the shadows of the night, everything that Lance does is dripping with magic.

  And Kolivan is a man with a promise weighing down on his heart, tensing the rope of the guillotine looming over his head.  He’s made the promise to guard and protect, to deliver Lance as the most beautiful offering of peace to ever step into the emperor’s palace.  And he’s bound by his promise: he’s to let no man but the emperor lay their hands on Lance.  He’s to guard Lance’s purity.

  He shouldn’t be the one to sullen it.  He—

 

  “Kolivan, are you here?,” Lance whispers with a voice so soft and so vulnerable.  Even in his less intricate clothings, everything about Lance carries the imprint of perfection, “Please…  _please_ be here…”

  They are far from the balconies of the castle.  Lost in the lavish garden, protected by foliage, no one should see them.  Still, it’s the way the moonlight frames Lance what makes Kolivan finally step away from his hiding spot.  Even when it’s going to cost him his head and his life, if the moon is on their favour, then Kolivan has no reasons to deny.

  “Kolivan,” Lance’s eyes shimmer with fast gathering tears, and in a flourish they are right next to each other, reaching out to touch, “Kolivan I don’t—I don’t think I can do this.  I don’t think I’ll survive, staying here…”

  “But you must,” he hears himself saying, heart squeezing and twisting with fear of the prospect of a future without the other, “Lance,  _you must_. You cannot die.”

  “You know I’m not happy here,” Lance’s voice breaks then, a small, fragile sob pushing to the surface, “I cannot… I–I am more than an object, right?”

  “Yes,” Kolivan swears this with no shreds of doubts, with no lingering, “Yes, Lance—oh, Lance. You’re everything.”

  “Can you kiss me, then?,” and the moonlight seems brighter, somehow, safer, “Can you… please. Please, Kolivan, let my first kiss be ours.”

 

  The world’s silence seems to be their accomplice.  
  Kolivan sighs, his promise, his oath, squeezing his muscles in warning, wrapping around his neck in preparation for what’s to fall upon him.  Still he lifts a hand to gently cradle his beloved’s cheek, to bask in the warmth of the one he’s come to think of as his starlight.

 

  “If I kiss you right now,” he says, longing and want clear in his eyes, “I won’t be able to stop.”

  “Then don’t, Kolivan,” Lance whispers, shivering and unique in his existence, “Don’t ever stop.”

 

  If only we could have a happy ending, Kolivan thinks.  Maybe then it’d be another promise the one tied around his wrists.

 

 

°


End file.
